Unhappy Dinner Guest Ritual
If you want to complete this ritual you will have to do the following. You will have to stay up around 24 hours. At these precise times: 1:28 because 12 is 0 and if you add 88, then you will get this time because you want the time 0.88, but that does not exist unless you follow these rules. 2:31 because the time 1:91 is non-existent unless you carry over, which gets you the time 2:31. 2:60, 3:00, 4:00, 4:30 because 3:90 is also a non-existent time, so you carryover getting 4:30. 7:00, 7:06 because 6:66 is another non-existent time meaning you will have to carry over like before. 9:00, and 13:00. Requirements: 1. At these exact times ring a dinner bell, they cannot be a minute off, seconds don’t matter. 2. It has to be done in a very dark place, where it is hard to see. 3. The only light you can use is the light from a lighter, if you want it to work. It is required you use a lighter, you cannot do it without this source or the ritual will fail. 4. After you have done this, when the clock is at 24:00 exactly not a minute off, seconds don’t matter, ring the bell, and then say “You are invited to dinner”. Here is some back-story behind these numbers. 1:28 or 0.88: 0888 888 888 is said to be a jinxed or cursed phone number in Bulgaria after a string of high profile people with the number all died. 2:31 or 1:91: 191 is a number that is specifically considered Unlucky in U.S. aviation. Five separate flights with the flight number 191 have all crashed with different degrees of notoriety. Most airlines retire flight numbers because of crashed planes, which is why to this day, there are no Delta or American Airlines flights numbered 191. 3:00: although the number three is rarely feared, in Vietnam and Japan some people believe that if a photo is taken with three people, it is likely that the middle person will die. 4:00: The Chinese word for four sounds extremely close to the Chinese word for death. Also, some believe the number 40 signifies death, such as the fact that the Flood of Noah lasted 40 Days. 4:30 or 3:90: In Afghanistan the number 39 translates into morda-gow, which literally means 'dead cow', Also the room number 43 is avoided in hospitals in Japan, especially in the maternity and newborn care Wards because when pronounced aloud it can sound like “still birth”. 7:00: seven is most known to be considered a lucky number by most people but the Vietnamese believe ‘7’ could be an unlucky number after a series of plane crashes featuring the number. 9:00: The Japanese Word for nine sounds similar to the Japanese word for torture. 7:06 or 6:66: In the Bible's apocalyptic Book of Revelation, John the Apostle refer to 666 as "the number of the Beast." This "Beast" is often interpreted as being the Antichrist—and thus the number is a sign of the devil. 13:00: The number 13 is widely considered unlucky in most western cultures. 17:00: Feared by Italians because when you rearrange the Roman numeral for 17 (XVII) it can create the word "VIXI"—translated from Latin to mean "my life is over." 2:60: The number 26 is considered very unlucky in India because the number eight is considered the Harbinger of Destruction, and what do two and six add Up to, and because an earthquake, a tsunami, and several different terrorist attacks all Happened on the 26th day of a different month within a 15 year span. If a demon(s) or monster(s) does not come to eat you then consider yourself lucky and blessed; however, if one does come you better Find Something to appease “It” or Them. Good luck, hopefully you’re not the one who becomes Dinner.